Computer Thief!
by Prince Izzy X
Summary: [Slash: Twistid] Using a new computer his family got, Twister makes a video to impress Sam… Or he would if Lars would get off it! Examples of the chaos that'll ensue: Major Twister abuse, sibling rivalry at its best, and one Sonic reference after another!
1. Twister’s Surprise

(Note: Originally, this fic was a one-shot, but after a few weeks and only two reviews, I started wondering why I didn't get any more. It was then that I came to the only logical conclusion: The blasted thing is too long!!! How could I forget that you never get a decent amount of feedback if your fic is too long!? Heaven forbid anybody should spend an hour or so reading something!

Sarcasm aside, I decided to revise the fic so that it has multiple chapters instead of just one giant chapter. That should make it easier and more convenient for people to read. Nothing in the story will be changed, meaning that there aren't going to be any pre and post-chapter conversations, only the pre and post-story conversations. The only thing that will be changed is the post-story conversation, but that's only to reflect the change.

I guess that's about it. To the people that already read this, I apologize for making you read so much in the previous version.)

Disclaimer: Nothing that is copyrighted belongs to me. Only myself & my fan character. This goes for the whole fic. And if by some weird twist of fate, this fic breaks any of this site's childish and unfair rules, please do the courteous thing and tell me in a review what I did wrong. If it doesn't ruin the artistic quality of the fic, I'll fix it ASAP. I'm usually on all day. At least give me a chance to fix the problem before reporting me.

————————————————————

Pre-story Conversation

The scene opened inside the studio. Izzy and I were standing on stage in front of an applauding crowd. Behind us was a large, movie-sized screen. After a few seconds, the crowd simmered down.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen—Are there any gentlemen out there?—to the show!" I started. "Today, I present to you a fic I got the idea for recently."

"Oh really? You usually wait a few months before working on a new idea." Izzy said, crossing his arms. "So what's _this _little example of chaos gonna be about?"

"Well, the star of this fic is our very own Twister!" I shouted. The crowd cheered at that. I cleared my throat as I prepared for a long explanation.

"As for what the fic is gonna be about, I wanna start by saying this is based on experiences I've had with my younger brother and our constant fights regarding my computer (We have more than one). After he wrecked his computer by getting it infected with viruses, he would always come on mine and download tons of crap while I had programs open! I wouldn't be able to get on for the rest of the day!" I breathed deeply.

"Luckily, I was able to beat him. Of course, it takes a couple of months after I get my computer before I figure out the secret, but that's life."

"So this is about Lars getting a computer and Twister causing all sorts of trouble?" Izzy asked.

"Actually, it'll be the other way around. _Lars_ is going to cause trouble for Twister." I replied before turning to the camera. "Anyway, for this fic, I'm gonna do something a little different. We're gonna film _live_ before a studio audience!" While the crowd roared at that, Izzy gave me a strange look.

'_That's weird. Aren't all of his fics done before a live studio audience?_' He thought before shrugging.

"As a final note before we begin, there will be some slash in this." To that, my partner slapped his forehead.

"Oy…" He groaned.

"As for the main coupling, it'll be Sam/Twister!" The crowd murmured while Izzy raised an eyebrow at me.

"WHO!?!" He asked, shocked that anybody would actually try that pairing again (only one other person has written a Sam/Twister fic). I crossed my arms at him.

"Ya heard me." I turned to the crowd. "There will also be a secondary coupling. As for who the other two lovebirds are, you're gonna have to read to find out. Enjoy!" The crowd applauded as I waved at the camera.

------------------------

Computer Thief!

Chapter One

Twister's Surprise

Ahhhh… Ocean Shores, California. A place where the sun is always shining, except when there's a hurricane. A place where the most extreme live and show off their skills. A place full of skateboarding, roller blading, surfing, and just about any other extreme sport you could think of (Including snowboarding). It's also where our story, like so many others, begins.

At the cul-de-sac where our favorite quartet lives, we see a delivery truck parked in front of Seventy-nine Ozone Street. A couple of men in brown uniforms are seen lugging a couple of heavy-looking boxes up the stairs to the front door. The man in front put down his box with a grunt and grabbed a clipboard before ringing the bell. About a minute or two passed before the door was opened by the man of the household, Raoul Rodriguez.

"Package." The delivery guy said, handing the man in the green suit the clipboard.

"Ah yes. I've been expecting you." Raoul said as he took the clipboard. He signed his name and handed it back before clearing the way. "Right this way." He walked into the house. The men groaned at the fact that they still had to drag the heavy packages, but said nothing as they picked up the boxes and followed Raoul into the house.

------------------------

At the bottom of the hill, four teenagers were seen riding up the incline on skateboards.

"Man! What an epic day!" The leader of the group, sixteen year-old Otto Rocket, said to his pals.

"You said it, Rocket Boy!" His sister, seventeen year-old Reggie Rocket, agreed.

"Yeah! And I didn't even beef once!" Sam, "the Squid," Dullard cheered.

"_There's_ a first." Otto muttered.

"And I got great footage!" The last member of the group, Twister Rodriguez, yelled. Like Otto and Sam, he was sixteen. He patted his trusty camera as he sped along.

The group of four was the best of friends. You couldn't find another group with a closer bond, even if you searched the entire planet. You couldn't separate them, no matter how hard you tried. This was especially true for one of the members.

'_I'll never leave his side, no matter what._' Twister thought wistfully as he stared at the object of his affections.

The boy in the striped hat was absolutely, positively in love with the smallest member of the group, Sam. The cameraman couldn't figure out what it was that drew him to the blond. Perhaps it's because opposites attract? It would make sense. After all, Sam is the smartest member of the group and Twister is… Alright, so he's got a few screws loose. Don't we all? Well, whatever the reason, the second tallest member of the group has been finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes away from the other boy. That blond hair that has grown loose in recent years. His body, which has gotten slimmer. His cute demeanor. Twister sighed dejectedly.

'_No way is he gay. He'd never feel the same way as I do._' He thought with another heavy sigh. He's tried to avoid thinking about the Squid, but nothing worked. He only found himself wanting to be with the blond even more.

Soon, the quartet reached the top of the hill just in time to see a delivery truck leave. The teens skidded to a stop and watched it drive off.

"I wonder who got a package." Otto said.

"Uhhh…_hello!_ It's none of your business!" Reggie scolded.

"Hmmmm…" Sam put a hand to his chin. He then spied some tire tracks that started from the curb by Twister's house. He turned to the boy in question. He was about to speak when he noticed how the sun enhanced Twister's features, making him glow with a golden radiance. Sam was dumbstruck as he stared at the beautiful sight.

"Wow…"

The blond was hopelessly in love with Twister. He just out and out found the boy attractive. His great physique, acquired from years of surfing and shredding. His broad chest. Those freckles. That cute cowlick. But it wasn't just looks that attracted him to Twister. He found the taller boy to be artistic, mainly due to the camera, but there are other things. He's got a great singing voice from his time being on the school choir. He was also great with the drums. Oh wait… Never mind. Sam just remembered how bad his crush was on the drums during that whole No Worries fiasco. Right now, he blushed as he kept his stare on the boy in the striped hat.

"Sam? Sammy!" Reggie's voice broke him out of his trance. Sam shook his head and gave the rest of the group a sheepish glance. The trio was staring at him weirdly. The blond cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something." He sighed with relief when the others took their focus off him. "Anyway, I think the truck came from Twist's house."

"You hear that, dude?" Otto said, nudging his best bro with his elbow. "Your parents probably got you a Whomp Master motorboard!" He grinned, rubbing his hands greedily. Twister returned the grin as he thought about the high speeds he'll travel in.

"Dream on." Reggie said, rolling her eyes. "After what happened a few years ago, do you _really_ think Twister's or any of our parents would get us one of those?"

"No way! I still got the scar from that day!" Sam yelled, shuddering at the memory of going at twenty or thirty miles per hour, only to crash and get a broken arm out of the whole ordeal. Twister frowned at the blond's fright before moving towards his house.

"Well, I guess I'll go and see what they got." He said. "It's probably a thigh master or something for Mom. Later guys." He waved at them.

"Later Twist!" The others waved back. Twister walked up the stairs and entered the house. When he walked into the living room, he found his older brother, nineteen year-old Lars, sprawled across the sofa. The brunet sat up when he noticed the younger boy. He glared at Twister.

"It's about time you showed up. Mom and Dad said they got a surprise for us."

"A surprise?" Twister smiled. Maybe he _is_ going to get a Whomp Master, after all! The smile faded though as he went over what Lars just said. Whatever his mom and dad got for him would have to be shared with his older brother. That means that if it _is_ the coveted motorboard, he wouldn't be seeing any riding time.

"So, any ideas?" He asked Lars. The older boy shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Of course not. It better be good though. That's all I'm saying."

"Lars! Maurice! Could you come in here?" Their mother's voice said. The brothers looked at each other before walking over to the office of their home. Sandy and Raoul were standing in the doorway. Twister tried to look around them to see the surprise, but failed.

"Maurice, Lars," Raoul started. "We fell that since school is starting to get harder—"

"Tell me about it!" Lars yelled. This outburst earned him a cold glare from the two adults.

"—You'll need something to help with your schoolwork."

"As well as something for fun or when things get boring." Sandy continued.

"So what'd you get us?" Twister asked anxiously. Sandy and Raoul grinned at each other before stepping out of the way. Lars and Twister stepped through the doorway. What awaited them was a truly amazing sight.

It was a brand new computer! The tower stood at thirty-six inches. It was on the side of the office's desk. On the desk was a twenty-four inch flat panel monitor. In front of it was a keyboard and next to that was a mouse. A printer was on a separate shelf, as well as a scanner. Finally, between the monitor were two speakers. Everything was black and had the name "Dell" on it. To a non-athletic person (and Sam & Reggie), the entire set up was awe-inspiring.

Lars and Twister, however, were unimpressed.

"You…got a computer…" The younger one said unenthusiastically. He looked at the device closely. He was half expecting the guy from the old commercials to pop out of nowhere and say, "Dude! You got a Dell!"

"Why yes." Sandy said sweetly. "What did you think we got you, one of those dangerous motor skateboards?"

"Oh no, of course not." Twister replied, looking to the side.

"Good. Because if I ever see you on one of those things, you'll be grounded til you're my age!"

"And that's pretty old." Raoul commented.

::SLAP!::

"_Raoul!_" Sandy shouted, putting her hand down.

"Ouch… Couldn't resist?" Raoul tried with a sheepish grin and a shrug. He rubbed the red handprint on his face.

"We'll talk later." The woman hissed coldly before turning to her children. "Now then, we got this computer so that we can join the twenty-first century."

"It's about time if you ask me." Lars muttered. Sandy glared at him.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. We also got this computer so that you'll be able to type up reports." She faced Twister. "So you don't have to go to your friend Sam to type up essays." Twister winced inwardly at that.

'_But I like going to Sammy's to type up essays…_' He loved going to his crush's house for help on those long assignments and also to admire the blond when he wasn't looking. But now those days were a thing of the past. He sighed.

"And of course, you can use the Internet for research." Raoul said, turning to Lars. "So you don't have to go to the library."

"Thank God. I hate going to that—Blech!—_book_ _place_." The brunet practically spit out those last two words with utter disgust. "So what else could we do on this thing?"

"Well…" Sandy started, pulling out a long—And I mean LONG!—list. "For one thing, we got a DSL connection. That means that web sites will load fast and we'll be able to receive phone calls while online. We also got a CD burner."

"You mean it!?" Lars yelled with excitement.

Now he can download music instead of having to go to the music store and dish out twenty bucks for an album like an honest person. Sandy nodded. She then proceeded to read over the features of the new piece of electrical equipment. It contained such features as a DVD player, DVD burner, and all of the Microsoft Office programs, among many other features.

"And also, we asked to get a very expensive art program, so that it'll make editing your videos much easier and more efficient." She told Twister, who grinned.

"Alright! Now I'm gonna make some totally sick skate movies!" He cheered. Now he can add tons of graphics to his videos. He'll make Otto look so good, he'll get an Oscar without even having to debut his movie at a theater!

'_Hey wait…_' He thought suddenly. '_I can make the Squid look totally hot!_' His grin widened. All he'd have to do is film Sam on a good day, edit the shots a bit, add tons of cool special effects, and then show it to the boy of his dreams! It'll be a foolproof plan!

'_Sammy would love it and maybe we can get together!_' He put on a dreamy expression at the prospect.

"And finally, we have an antivirus program." Sandy finished, putting away the list. "We'll be protected from anything that's potentially dangerous for our computer."

"Now then, everything is all set." Raoul said as he and his wife started leaving. "Remember to take turns every hour or so. No fighting."

"Don't worry, you guys. Me and _Maurice_ will be completely fair about taking turns." Lars reassured. Twister noticed that he had his fingers crossed behind his back. The younger brother groaned inwardly.

**::PAUSE!::**

"Well, _that_ was a boring start." Izzy said, gesturing to the audience, who were snoring. I gulped nervously.

"Don't worry folks! The comedy will pick up soon!" I gulped again. "…I hope."


	2. Lars’ Deceit

Computer Thief!

Chapter Two

Lars' Deceit

**::UNPAUSE!::**

------------------------

The next day, it was raining, so Twister wasn't able to go out and see his friends, especially Sam. Instead, he was using the family's new toy. He was currently online, surfing around.

"I wonder why they call it 'web surfing.'" He said to himself. "I mean, I don't see a web and I can't just jump into the screen with my surfboard." He lifted his hat, revealing several lumps from his initial attempts at _surfing_ the Net. His board was against the wall. It was a miracle the monitor didn't have any cracks in it. He rubbed the lumps on his head before putting the hat back on.

After a while, he found himself at the official Tony Hawk site. He looked at tons of cool pics of the Hawk in action. He read great skate tips from the superstar himself and printed them out. Maybe he can use the tips to speed up his plan to get with Sam. He then moved the mouse towards the icon for the forums.

Just as he was about to click on the link…

"Maurice! Can you help me in the kitchen!?" Sandy's voice was heard.

"Sure, Mom!" Twister yelled back before getting up and leaving the room. He walked into the kitchen. "You rang?" Sandy turned away from the oven.

"Could you please set the table for lunch?"

"No prob." Twister replied. He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed four plates. He placed them at their designated places. He then followed suit with the cups, napkins and utensils.

"All done." He told his mother when he finished. "Anything else?"

"Nope. That's all I need. Lunch will be ready shortly." Sandy replied. Twister nodded before moving back to the office, anxious to get back to business. When he walked into the office, he gasped.

"Lars!?"

Indeed, his older brother was now occupying the computer! Lars turned towards Twister.

"You were using it?" He asked innocently.

"Yes!" Twister answered with a glare. Lars shrugged in response.

"Well, when I walked by, there wasn't anything open, so I just went on."

"Everything closed on me?" Twister asked with a gaping expression. Lars nodded gravely.

"Afraid so. Don't worry though. It probably wasn't a virus." He said. Twister sighed with relief. He didn't need to get in trouble with his parents for busting the computer after just one day. He blinked at his brother.

"But why did everything close?"

"You think I would know? It's probably a normal thing." Lars responded, waving a dismissive hand.

"Well, guess I'll go do something…" The smaller one said sadly. He really wanted to look at all those posts regarding the Hawk. He walked over, grabbed his surfboard and the print out from the site, and left to put them away. Lars looked after him with a mischievous grin before going back to surfing. He snickered at his half lie. Twister's windows _did_ close, but it was _him_ who did it, not the computer.

"He's so gullible sometimes. Tchahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

------------------------

An hour has passed since the family sat down to lunch and Twister was able to get back on the computer. He looked at the forums at the Tony Hawk site. He was impressed by all the posts by one of the members, whose screen name was "Rocket Boy360."

"Man, I wonder who that guy is." He said to himself. He shrugged before leaving the site. He then went to a site dedicated to Shaun White, the famous snowboarder.

'_Now **there's** an idea!_' He thought as he looked at pictures of the teen in action. '_I could film Sam snowboarding at ZGZ!_' He grinned as he got ready to print out some tips from the pro.

Before he could click the button to print…

"Maurice!" His father called. "Could you help me set up the clock on this VCR?!" Twister sighed as he got up.

"Coming Dad!" He said with heavy exasperation.

Sometimes he hated being the most electronic literate member of the household. Whenever there's a problem with the TV or something like that, do they call a repair man? _Nooooo__…_ They depend on little Maurice just because he happens to work with a video camera every single damn day! Thank goodness he's horrible with computers. Otherwise, he'd be in big trouble if theirs screws up.

'_Speaking of computers, am I ever going to get this taken care of?_' He sighed again. If this keeps up, he'll never be able to complete his plan to get with the Squid.

He went into his parents' bedroom, where he found Raoul trying to set up the clock on the VCR with very little success. Twister grabbed the remote and took care of everything in next to nothing flat. After getting a rather generous thank you (an advance on his allowance), he trudged back to the office. When he arrived, he did a double take when he laid eyes on a certain brunet.

"Lars! Again!?" The one in question faced him with a straight face.

"Nothing was open." He simply said.

"You're joking!" Twister ran up to the computer. Sure enough, the site he was looking at wasn't displayed. Instead, a site featuring some grunge band graced the screen. He turned to Lars. "But I wasn't even gone five minutes!" Lars shrugged.

"What can I tell you?" He simply asked before turning back to the screen. Twister gaped.

"But, but… Ugh!" He slapped his head and dragged his feet out of the room. Lars struggled to keep from laughing at the cameraman's plight. When he heard the door to his little brother's room close, he let it all out in one mighty roar of laughter.

------------------------

"Finally! I can actually get something done for a change." Twister said happily as he clicked away.

It was the next day. It was raining again, so the boy wasn't able to see the lovely blond or his other two friends. He wasn't too bummed though. His parents were out for the day, so he didn't have to worry about _any_ distractions whatsoever. Lars was sleeping, so even if he _did _have to get up for something and the computer closed out his programs, he'd be able to get right back on.

He currently had his video camera connected to the computer. He was in the computer's art program, messing around with a scene from one of his old videos of Otto. In it, the leader of the group was soaring above the half pipe at Mad Town on his skateboard.

"Let's see now…" He mumbled, holding his chin in thought.

He was trying to figure out how the perfect way to edit the shot so that he'll be ready to do the same thing for Sam. Maybe he should try a bird's eye view? Or maybe a view from underneath? Perhaps a sideways view? Decisions, decisions. Twister tapped his fingers as he tried to think of the best way to capture his Squid. He blinked.

"_My _Squid?" He whispered to himself. He grinned while shaking his head. "After I get through this whole thing, maybe, but not any earlier." He went back into his thinking mode. It was then that he noticed the toolbar at the top of the window. His eyes sparkled with inspiration.

"That's it. Why worry about the view? I can just work on the special effects instead!"

The grin returned as he dragged the cursor to one of the menus. He clicked the name, which was "Image." A few choices dropped down. He looked over the options before highlighting the word "landscapes." More choices appeared in another menu. He gave a perplexed look at the new options. After a minute or two of thinking, he shrugged.

"Guess I'll just try each one til I find one I like." And so, he clicked the first choice, which was labeled as "Ocean."

In a few seconds, the entire picture changed to an underwater setting. The buildings in the background were transformed into sunken ships, giant treasure chests, and submarines. The clouds in the sky were changed into flowers. The flock of seagulls that was flying was changed into a school of fish. The half pipe wound up looking like it was made of coral. But the weirdest part was Otto. He was transformed into a mermaid—err…—mer_man_. His entire lower body was changed into a fish's tail and he wasn't wearing a shirt. The skateboard he was riding turned into a purple seahorse.

"Hmmmm… Nah! That won't do at all." Twister clicked Undo, which made the whole shot return to normal. He opened the landscapes menu again and clicked the next option, which was only labeled as "Creepy."

The screen changed to a scary scene. The sky became dark. The full moon was seen in the background. Bats were flying instead of seagulls. The buildings looked completely wrecked. The windows were either shattered or boarded up. There were also tombstones present. The half pipe looked like it was made of bones. Finally, Otto was turned into a zombie. His skin was rotting and you could see his bones in some areas. Half of his face was replaced by his skull. His clothes were transformed into rags. Twister turned away to vomit before hitting Undo.

"Well, _that's_ a no-brainer." He groaned, wiping his mouth. "Sammy would kill me if I used that one." He clicked on the next option, which was "Medieval."

All of the buildings in the background were removed and a castle was put in place. A dragon was flying in the background. The half pipe looked normal. Otto, on the other hand… The redhead was transformed into a king! Instead of his helmet, he was wearing a gold crown. His normal outfit was replaced by a regal robe and a purple cape. Twister didn't even hesitate to hit Undo.

"There is NO way I'm gonna use that one!" He announced to the room. "God forbid Ottoman took a look at that. We'd never hear the end of it." He sighed before checking out the next option, which was simply called "Sega."

The buildings in the background looked normal, but that was about it. Immense loop-de-loops and huge rails were seen in the area behind Mad Town. A group of chao replaced the seagulls. Rings also floated in the air. Just about everything else looked normal, aside from Otto. Twister had to hold his mouth to avoid bugging out at the sight of his best bro! Otto was turned into a hedgehog. He was red and was wearing no clothes, save for his shoes and safety gear. Unlike the rest of his body, a circle of his chest was bare, revealing tanned skin.

**::PAUSE!::**

Izzy and the audience gave me a cold glare.

"_What!?_" I asked irritably.

"You can't go ONE fic without making a Sonic reference, could you?!" Izzy demanded. I grinned.

"Nope!"

"Ugh!" He slapped his forehead.

**::UNPAUSE!::**

Twister quickly hit Undo before letting loose his stored up laughter.

"Oh man!" He breathed when he calmed down. "I gotta remember to use that one when April Fools Day rolls around!" He chuckled a bit before hitting the next option, which was called "Desert."

The entire landscape turned into one huge desert. Even the ocean disappeared. The buildings were now pyramids. The seagulls were now vultures. The half pipe was now made of stone and adorned with hieroglyphics. Otto now looked like a pharaoh. He was wearing a golden headdress instead of his helmet. He had the other things that were customary for an Ancient Egyptian king to wear.

(A/N: Sorry. Ran out of terms to use.)

"Ya know, _this_ one's not too bad." Twister said, nodding. He put that one on his possibilities list.

He was about to start looking at the next option when the phone rang. Not wanting to risk Lars waking up, he bolted out of the office, taking care to creep by the door to the brunet's room, and went into the kitchen, where the phone was located.

"Hello?" He answered when he picked it up.

"_Hey Twist!_" Twister grinned and blushed at the sound of his favorite person in the entire world.

"Sammy…" He sighed lovingly. He quickly shook his head. "I mean, hey Squid! What's up?"

"_I was just calling to say that I…_" Sam stopped mid-sentence.

"Yeah…?" Twister pressed. He heard Sam gulp and stutter a bit on the other end.

"_That I…_" He repeated before giving a dejected sigh. "_Wanted to know if your next movie is ready._" Twister couldn't help but notice a bit of despair in his friend's voice.

"You alright, Squid?" He asked.

"_Huh? Oh! Oh yeah! I'm fine!_" Sam replied nervously. Twister was still a little worried about the other boy, but dismissed it.

"Oh… Anyway, I'm kinda working on it right now. It should be done by Wednesday."

"_Alright. Well, don't let me keep you from your work. See ya tomorrow, if this rain ever lets up._"

"Yeah. Talk to ya later." Twister said before hanging up. He gave a longing sigh. "I wonder what was he trying to say." He shrugged before walking back to the office. When he got there, he found a not-so-pleasant surprise.

"What the hell!?"

Three guesses why he screamed.

"Nothing—"

"I know! I know! Nothing was open when you got here. I got it!" Twister huffed before walking towards the computer, which, if you didn't already guess, was being occupied by Lars. He unplugged his camera and turned to leave.

"By the way, what was with that picture of Rocket Dork?" Lars asked. The smaller boy turned to him nervously. He didn't need anybody finding out about his project.

"Nothing. Just editing a little." He quickly answered before bolting out the door. Lars blinked before turning back to the screen.

------------------------

'_Man! What's the deal?_' Twister thought as he paced around his room. '_Does this computer not like me or something?_' He paced around a bit more before he blinked.

'_Wait a minute. Lars saw that picture of Ottoman? He was standing right in front of the computer and just let everything close!?_' He roared inwardly. '_Why is the computer doing this to me?!_' He paced around again before snapping his fingers.

'_That's it! I'm getting to the bottom of this!_' He walked over to his bed and picked up his phone. Without giving it a second thought, he dialed the number to Sam's house. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"_Hello?_" Twister gulped when he heard the voice on the other end. He took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Hey Sam, could I ask you something?"

"_Uhhh… Sure. What is it?_"

"Well, I was wondering. Do computers normally close out the stuff you have open if you leave them alone for a long time?"

"_Uhhh… Not really, unless it's been infected with a virus._" Sam answered. "_Why'd you ask?_" Twister stammered. He couldn't let his crush know the truth. He quickly thought up a lie.

"Oh, I was just curious, that's all." He answered. "Thanks a lot."

"_No prob._" Sam replied. The two friends exchanged good byes before hanging up. Twister put a hand to his chin.

'_Hmmm… There's no way the computer could have a virus. We just got it not even two days ago._' He thought. '_So how could I find out what's causing this whole thing?_' He looked around the room before settling on his camera. His eyes lit up.

'_Perfect!_'

------------------------

A couple of hours have passed and Twister was browsing through sites. It was now night and the rain seemed to have cleared up, so he might actually get to go out tomorrow. His parents have long since returned. Sitting by the keyboard was his ever-faithful camera. He was currently looking through a site that had some surfing legends displayed. Twister put a hand to his chin.

'_Ya know, that ocean background wasn't so bad looking._' He thought. '_I wonder how Sam would look like as a mermaid._' He started visualizing his crush with half a fish's body when…

"Maurice! Phone call!" Sandy was heard.

"Coming!" He yelled, disappointed that he fantasy got cut short. Twister stood up and was about to leave when he stopped and went back to the computer. He grabbed his camera.

"Time to see if the windows really _do_ close out on me." He grinned as he looked around the office. He noticed the nearby table. There was a blue jacket lying on top of it.

"Perfect." He pressed the record button on the camera and placed it under the jacket. He made sure the lens was facing the computer.

"Heh, heh, heh… Make me proud." He left the room to take the call. He went into the kitchen.

"Hello?" He asked as he picked up the receiver.

"_Hey Twist!_" He heard his best bro's voice.

"Hey Ottoman! What's up?"

"_I just wanted to remind you to bring your camera tomorrow. We're heading to ZGZ._" Twister grinned at the plan. He might even be able to get some great shots of Sam.

"No prob. Are we snowboarding or shredding?"

"_How about both?_" Twister gave a shrug despite the fact Otto couldn't see him.

"Sure. I'm down for that."

"_Cool. We'll take off from the Shack in the morning._"

"Alright. See ya tomorrow then."

"_Later._" Otto replied. They both hung up. Twister went into the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda. After downing the carbonated beverage, he walked back to the office. He groaned slightly at the sight of Lars, who was surfing away.

"Oy…" He slapped his head.

"The screen was blank." Lars said without facing him.

"Yeah, yeah." Twister said with a yawn.

Residing himself to the fact that he wouldn't be getting anything done for the rest of the night, he decided to retire for the evening. He couldn't grab his camera; otherwise Lars would've caught him. So, he decided to leave the tape running all night. If the batteries ran out, he could just switch them. He's got a ton of them, anyway.

The next day…

::Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnng!!!!!::

Twister slammed his hand on the alarm clock as he groaned. He had set the clock to go off at six AM so that he could grab his camera from the office and watch the recording. He slowly got up and stumbled through the dark house before entering the office. He snatched his camera from under the jacket. As he probably guessed, the batteries ran out. He shrugged before making his way back to his room.

After getting his clothes on, he took out the tape and put it in his VCR. He then proceeded to rewind it before going into the kitchen to grab breakfast. He got a bowl and poured some Cap'n Crunch into it. He poured some milk in the bowl, grabbed a spoon, and walked back into his room. By now, the tape stopped and was ready to be watched. He sat down in front of the TV.

"Now let's see if it really _is _the computer's fault." He said through the yellow sugar squares in his mouth. He pressed the play button. The video started with a close-up of his shirt. The camera was then moved under the jacket.

"_Heh, heh, heh… Make me proud._" Twister heard himself laugh evilly.

For the next three minutes, everything was clear. All that was seen was the surfing site he had displayed on the computer. Meanwhile, he ate the entire bowl of cereal and proceeded to slurp the milk. When he was halfway through the bowl, he noticed Lars entering the room. The boy in the striped hat gave a hum.

"_Gone again, I see._" The brunet said, snickering as he sat down. "_Oh well. Losers weepers._"Twister's eyes widened as he saw his older brother type an address and make the computer leave the site he was on! He promptly spit out the milk.

"The hell!?!" He hissed as he stood straight up. It was still too early to make a lot of noise. "_That's_ why my windows have always been closing! Lars always takes the computer from me!" He shook his fists.

"Just wait until he wakes up!" He shouted.

"Maurice! Keep it down!" Sandy's voice echoed.

"Oops…"


	3. Otto’s Visitor

Computer Thief!

Chapter Three

Otto's Visitor

An hour and a half passed since Twister's startling discovery. Needless to say, he was still pretty heated about his brother's antics. He was currently on the computer, angrily clicking away.

'_How dare he?!_' He seethed as he printed out the snowboarding tips from the Shaun White site. '_The whole time, I was freaking out because I thought this thing had a virus when it was **him**!_' He snatched the print out and put it in his backpack, which was nearby.

'_The whole time, he was taking away my computer time! Doesn't he know that I need to be on so that I can get with Sammy!?_' He blinked. '_Ok… So nobody else knows about my crush but me. But still, that doesn't give him the right to just close out my windows and take the computer from me!_' He continued to curse inwardly as he surfed around. About an hour passed when he heard his mother's voice.

"Maurice, phone call!" Twister cursed in Spanish as he stood. He so wasn't in the mood for whoever was calling. He turned to the camera.

"Place your bets, folks. Is Lars going to be in here when I get back?" With that, he walked out into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Whaddya what?" He said coldly. The person on the other end gasped.

"_Twist! We've been waiting for like an hour! Are you coming or not!?!_" Twister's eyes widened. In his state of rage, he forgot that he was supposed to meet his friends at the Shack!

"Aw man, Otto! Sorry! I lost track of time!" He apologized. "I'll be right there."

"_Hurry up, bro!_" Otto yelled before hanging up. Twister rushed into his room and grabbed his gear and camera. He was about to rush out the door when he remembered his backpack was still in the office. He dropped the stuff and ran back inside. He almost screamed when he walked inside.

"YOU!" He roared at the computer's latest occupant. Lars sighed with boredom as he prepared his usual excuse. He turned towards Twister.

"Your windows—"

"My windows did NOT close!" The younger sibling interrupted, glaring icily at the older brother. "Ever since we got this computer, you said that the windows always closed whenever I got up to do something! Well guess what? I caught you on film!" Lars gave him a fake look of shock. Twister didn't notice though.

"Yeah that's right!" He continued his rant. "I left my camera here last night and taped you closing out my stuff! So what do you have to say?!" Lars didn't look the least bit intimidated by that speech.

"Are you done?" Twister gaped in disbelief. He felt like he just got spit in the face!

"You…" He looked ready to slap the brunet. Of course, he knew better than that. He'd get beaten senseless. So instead, he only intensified his glare. "You always take away my computer time… You are a computer taker-awayer!" He pointed an accusing finger. Lars only raised an eyebrow in response.

"A what?"

"You heard me!" Twister spat. "You're a computer crook! You're a liar! A betrayer! A backstabber! A faker! A charlatan!" Lars' eyebrow went higher at that last one. The boy in the striped hat struggled to think of a last stinging insult.

"A-A-A **COMPUTER THIEF!!!** And I'm gonna put an end to your evil ways!" Lars roared with laughter.

"And just what are _you_ going to do!?" He yelled, struggling to avoid falling over. Twister scratched his head.

"Uh… W-Well… Ok, so I don't know, but just you wait!" He backed out of the room, pointing at him. "Just remember, I'm on to you, fabricator!" Lars gaped after the boy. A few seconds passed before Twister walked back in.

"Heh, heh. Forgot my backpack." He said sheepishly as he grabbed his bag and left. Another few seconds passed before Lars fell over, holding his sides as he laughed at the threat.

**::PAUSE!::**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" The audience roared with laughter. I smirked as I crossed my arms. Even Izzy was chuckling.

"Heh. Well, at least I got a chuckle out of you guys."

"Man, who knew Twister had such an extensive vocabulary?" My partner asked. I shrugged.

"Well, he's not a member of the AV club for nothing."

**::UNPAUSE!::**

------------------------

"Twist! It's about time!" Otto yelled at his best bro. "Where were you!?" Twister had just walked into the Shack, still looking tweaked.

"What happened to _you_?" Reggie asked. He shook in anger. His knuckles turned bright white.

"Twister?" Sam asked with heavy concern. The love of his life looked like he was about to explode. His face turned bright red as he took a deep breath.

"Lars is a computer thief!!!"

Everybody blinked.

"Come again?" Sam asked curiously.

"Lars is a computer thief!" Twister repeated. He then proceeded to explain what happened during the past few days.

"So _that's_ what you got…" Otto said after he finished. He was slightly disappointed that Twister didn't get a Whomp Master.

"And also why you called yesterday…" Sam added.

"But that doesn't make Lars a thief, Twist." Reggie rationalized.

"Yes it does!" Twister shouted. "He's been stealing the computer from me for the last two days! If that doesn't make him a thief, I don't know what does! I gotta stop him!" He frowned.

"If only I knew what I could do…" He slumped into his chair. Sam put on a thinking look. He then snapped his fingers as he thought of a way to help his crush.

'_He can set up his computer the same way I do!_' He grinned. '_All I gotta do is show him the procedure and boom! Twist will love me for it!_' He blushed as he looked at the distressed boy.

'_And then I could tell him how I feel._' He got ready to speak.

"Hey Twist, I know how you could—"

"Did you even try asking him to stop?" Reggie interrupted. Sam frowned. Twister gave the girl a weirded out look.

"You're joking, right? He'd never stop stealing the computer from me!"

"You never know until you try." Reggie shrugged. Twister never lost his look. Sam decided to try again.

"Twister, I know the perfect way—"

"Come on!" Otto interrupted as the phone rang. Tito walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Forget about Lars for the moment, dude. Let's get going to ZGZ before it gets packed!" Otto ran out and jumped on his skateboard. Reggie followed suit. Twister dragged himself out of his chair and got on his board. Sam looked down sadly.

'_Man… Who am I kidding?_' He thought. '_Twister's probably straight. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he likes Reggie._'

**::PAUSE!::**

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!" I roared at the screen. Izzy and everybody in the audience raised an eyebrow.

**::UNPAUSE!::**

He sighed before getting on his board and joining up with the rest of the group. The quartet was about to take off when…

"Otto, phone call!" Tito called. Twister, Reggie, and Sam gave Otto a curious look. The leader shrugged at them.

"Wonder who it could be…" He walked back inside the Shack and waved at them. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up!" The trio looked at each other and shrugged before leaving. They got about halfway towards the pier's exit when…

"**YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

They turned towards the Shack after hearing Otto cheer. A few seconds later, a blur passed right by them. It stopped, revealing the boy in question. The rest of the group gave him a curious look.

"Uhhh… What was that about, bro?" Twister asked. Otto turned to him with the biggest grin in the world.

"I can't believe it! He's coming for a whole month!!!" He punched the air.

"Huh?" Sam blinked in confusion. He turned to Reggie. "Who's coming?"

"Got me, Squid." She answered with a shrug. She smirked as she gave her brother a knowing look.

'_Who else would he be going wild for?_' She knew perfectly well who Otto was going on about. She would've gladly told Sam if she hadn't sworn secrecy to her brother.

"Come on! We wasted enough time already!" Otto yelled happily as he sped off to Zero Gravity Zone with newfound energy. Sam and Twister were utterly confused as they followed. Reggie gave a sigh.

"Honestly, I wish he would just tell everyone already." She shook her head before joining up with everybody.

------------------------

Later that night…

'_Man, what am I going to say?_' Twister thought. He had his head propped up on his left hand while his right guided the mouse around.

He was online at the moment, trying to think of how to ask Lars to stop stealing the computer from him. He had decided to take Reggie's advice and ask him nicely before things get any worse. Maybe he should try the subtle approach? Or perhaps he should be blunt about it? Maybe insults were the way to go? Twister shook his head. A diss war would just make things worse.

'_Oh well._' He shrugged. '_I'll think about it later. I wonder what Sammy was trying to say earlier. And also, who was Otto going on about?_' He gave another shrug before going back to surfing. He was now at the official Shaffika site.

**::PAUSE!::**

"Hey, if he's sixteen, which means this is taking place five or so years after Reggie's Big Break, wouldn't Shaffika be a has been by now?" Izzy asked.

"You think I know how the music industry works?" I asked with a shrug.

**::UNPAUSE!::**

He was getting ready to listen to his favorite song, "Get Dancing," when…

"Maurice!" Sandy started. Twister sighed.

"Ok. It's now or never." He said to himself as he prepared to get up. He figured that if it takes longer than two minutes to do whatever it is his mother wanted, he wouldn't be on the computer for the rest of the night.

'_Man, I only just found out about Lars and already I'm making predictions?_' He shrugged for the third time in five minutes.

"Take out the trash!"

"Ok Mom!" Twister replied. He walked out of the office and into the kitchen, where Sandy was waiting with a couple of garbage bags nearby. He groaned as he picked them up.

'_Yep. I definitely won't be back in time._'

He walked out the front door with the heavy bags and went to the side of the house. He lifted the lids off the garbage cans and put the bags inside with a grunt. He put the lids back on and was about to go back inside when he noticed he was standing right outside Sam's window. The Squid used to be on the other side of the house, but recently, Paula, his mother, decided to switch rooms with him. Twister decided to look inside. The blond in question was inside, typing on his own computer. It was dark inside. Right then and there, Twister envied his crush.

Sam was an only child, so he didn't have to go through what the taller boy was. He can step away from the computer for as long as he wants without having to worry about anybody taking it from him. Twister looked for a little longer, admiring the boy. The light from the monitor created a beautiful silhouette. Sam suddenly turned his chair and noticed him. He grinned and waved at Twister, who gave a small smile and waved back.

'_He seems really down about this whole deal with Lars._' Sam thought before sighing. '_I wish I could help him._' He lowered his head. Twister noticed this and frowned.

'_I wonder what's eating him._' He wanted to go in there, hold the blond in his arms, and make him feel better about whatever he was thinking about, but he couldn't. '_I still have to tell him how I feel first._'

Sam soon looked up and both boys were staring into each other's eyes. Twister felt himself drawn to him, like so many times before. He stepped towards the window. The smaller boy couldn't look away either as he got off the chair and drew nearer. They both felt like they could drown into each other's eyes. Their heartbeats quickened as they got closer.

Just as they were mere inches away from the glass, Twister heard a cruel laugh. He drew back immediately, startling Sam.

"Oh man! I forgot!"

Without giving a second glance, he ran back into his house. Sam pressed his face against the window in an attempt to catch one last glimpse of his crush. He pulled back and trudged over to the computer, wiping his eyes a little.

Meanwhile…

"::Huff:: Made it…" Twister panted as he leaned against the office's door.

"Heh, heh, heh… Think not, shrimp." His head shot up at the voice. Lars was, once again, on the computer. The younger teen allowed himself to catch his breath as he stood straight. He tried to think of a way to get Lars off.

"Uhhhh… Lars?" He started as nicely as he could manage.

"No." Twister gaped.

"But—"

"No." Lars interrupted coldly.

"But—!"

"Look twerp! I said no! Now back off!" That did it. Twister glared at the brunet.

'_Screw being subtle and screw being blunt. I want 'im off!_'

"Listen up, faker! I want you off!" He shouted. Lars turned to him in shock. How dare he try to undermine his authority as the big brother?!

"Is that so?" He challenged, crossing his arms.

"It is! I was on until Mom told me to take out the trash! I was only gone for like five minutes!"

"More like twenty." Twister blushed. He was staring at Sam _that_ long? He shook it off.

"Even if I was gone an hour, I should be allowed to go back on!"

"'Fraid not, shrimp-o." Lars said, shaking a condoling finger. "You got off the computer, so I just went on. That's the rule."

"Says who!?"

"Me!" Lars roared.

"You thief! Give me back my computer time!"

Twister rushed forward in an attempt to get past Lars. The older one held him back with just one hand. The smaller boy moved his feet to get further. He actually started to gain ground!

"What the—?" Lars gasped as he realized he was actually getting pushed back. And by _Twister_ no less!

'_He ain't kidding!_' He thought. His shocked expression turned to a smirk as he pushed his younger brother on the floor. Twister shot right up and charged forward again. Lars quickly grabbed him and got him in a choke hold.

"You know," He started as he moved out of the room. "You forgot something when Mom told you to take out the trash."

"Ugh… I did?" Twister grunted. Lars smirked as they reached an open window.

"Yep. YOU!"

And with that, he picked up the smaller boy and tossed him out the window!

::CRASH!::

"Pahahahahahaha!!!!!" Lars laughed at the sight of his brother, who was covered with garbage. He pulled his head back in. Twister growled as he stood up and picked trash off his clothes.

"Just you wait until I get back in there… Ugh! I need a shower."

After putting the trash back in the cans, he limped towards his front door. On the way, he decided to look inside Sam's room again. The blond was sleeping peacefully. Twister smiled at the sight. He held his chin in thought.

'_Wait a sec. It was only like five minutes since I got inside the house. He fell asleep already?_' He blinked. '_And who knew he was such a heavy sleeper? He sure looks cute._'

Blushing, he continued on. He didn't notice, but the blond was looking after him with a saddened look.

'_I wish he'd just ask me for help. I know the perfect way to stop Lars._' Sam laid his head back on the pillow and fell asleep with tears streaming down his face.

The next afternoon…

"Alright. Being nice didn't work." Twister said to himself as he stepped out of his house. "I gotta try something new, but what?" He then noticed his best bro's house.

"Maybe Ottoman can give me some advice."

And with that, he crossed the street to the house. He was about to knock when he heard two voices giggling. He raised an eyebrow. He stood there for a few moments before he shook it off.

"Maybe it's the TV." He moved to knock again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Twister stepped back after hearing that loud roar of laughter.

"That was Otto."

Curious about what was making his best friend laugh so hard, he knocked on the door.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!—Come in!—HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Otto answered. With a seriously freaked out expression, Twister turned the knob and stepped inside.

"Otto?"

"In here, Twist!" Otto, still stifling small giggles, called from the living room. Twister trudged towards the living room. When he got there, he sat on the couch opposite his best bro. "What's up, Twi—Ugh! What's that smell?!" The redhead held his nose.

"Lars tossed me in the trash." Twister replied with a sigh. "I took Reggie's advice and—" His eyes widened when he noticed someone sitting next to Otto.

"_Keoni?!_ Where'd _you_ come from, dude?!"

Sitting next to his best bro was the brunet from Oahu, Hawaii, Keoni Makani.

"I just flew in this morning, cuz." He answered, holding out his left fist. Twister reached out with his right fist and the two pounded. When he leaned back into the sofa, he raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh… Why are you guys holding hands?"

"Huh?" Otto and Keoni looked at each other before looking down between them. The brunet's right hand was currently over the redhead's left hand. Both of them blushed, but made no attempt to move. They both stammered to find an excuse.

"Uhhh… You see, Twist, we were—uhhh…" Otto started.

"We were…" Keoni trailed off.

"Oh I get it!" Twister exclaimed with a knowing grin. Both boys looked at him nervously.

'_He couldn't know. He just couldn't!_' Otto gulped.

'_Oh man! If Uncle Tito and Cousin Noelani find out, we're in deep trouble!_' Keoni swallowed hard.

"You guys were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

**::PAUSE!::**

Izzy, the audience, and I fell over.

**::UNPAUSE!::**

Otto and Keoni grinned at each other.

"Yeeeeeeeaaahhhh… Rock, Paper, Scissors. That's exactly what we were doing. Right Keoni?" Otto winked at the latter.

"But of course, brah." Keoni replied, winking back.

"Heh. You just got lucky you picked Paper." Otto scoffed.

"No way, cuz. It's all skill." Keoni bragged. "It was so obvious you were gonna pick Rock."

"Whatever dude. You won't get the jump on _me_ again!"

"Oh yeah? Wait until later." Keoni whispered with a smirk. Otto gulped again.

"Ummmm…" Twister blinked. The other two males quickly turned towards him and chuckled nervously.

"So what's up?" Otto asked.

"And why do you smell like low tide?" Keoni added, waving his left hand in front of his nose. He was still holding Otto's hand with his right.

"Lars tossed me in the trash last night." Twister repeated. Otto raised an eyebrow.

"And you didn't take a shower?" Twister glared at him.

"Of course I did! Like ten times! The smell still won't come off!"

"Why did he toss you in the trash, brah?" Keoni asked with a weirded out expression. He found it hard to believe that anybody's brother would do something like that. Then again, he's never had a brother, let alone one as cruel and evil as Lars. Twister told him about the whole situation.

"So I took Reggie's advice and here I am now! I don't know what to do!" He groaned, slumping into the sofa. The other two boys sat, thinking about a way to help their distressed friend. A couple of minutes passed before Keoni spoke.

"So play his game." Twister looked up.

"What?"

"Bro, just do something to get _him_ tossed off!" Otto clarified. "Play dirty, trick him, scare him; maybe even cause bodily harm." To that, he grinned devilishly and chuckled evilly. "Something like that. Got it?" Twister grinned and nodded.

"Got it! I know what to do now! Thanks, you guys!"

And with that, he bolted off the couch and out the door.

"There. _That'll_ keep him busy for awhile." Otto said, turning to Keoni. He grinned. "So where were we?"

"Ummm…" Keoni said with a fake thinking look. He gave Otto a devilish smirk. "THIS!!!" He tackled the redhead and started tickling him.

"Hey! HAHAHAHAHA!!! No—HAHAHAHA!!!!—fair!" Otto laughed as he squirmed around.

"See?! I told you I was gonna get the jump on you!" Keoni said as he kept it up.

"But you said—HAHAHAHAHA!!!!—You said—HAHAHAHA!!!—LATER!!!" Otto screamed.

"So I got a little impatient!" Keoni responded. "You're just too ticklish!"

"That ain't right! HAHAHA!!! You know my weakness! HAHAHA!!!" Keoni stopped tickling and sat up. Otto soon stopped laughing and met his gaze.

"So? You know mine too." The brunet gave a smirk. Otto rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Hey, I'm only here for a month, remember?" Keoni shrugged. "We might as well do it as much as possible while we're alone."

"True." Otto nodded. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes. They allowed themselves to close the distance between each other. Their lips soon met in a passionate kiss as they embraced each other.

**::PAUSE!::**

"And _that_ was your secondary coupling, folks!" I yelled to the cheering crowd. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Otto/Keoni? Why?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. "After all, we all saw how fast Keoni jumped in the water to save Otto in that one scene in Island of the Menehune." I smirked. "Don't tell me you didn't notice the love right there. He even looked ready to give mouth-to-mouth!"

"I didn't see it, remember?" Izzy said, sulking.

"Oh yeah… Your fear." I said thoughtfully. My partner's eyes soon lit up with realization.

"Hey, wait a minute. I just realized something."

"Oh? What?" I asked.

"If Noelani is Keoni's cousin, doesn't that technically make him and Otto cousins as well?" Izzy replied. I held a hand to my chin.

"It might… I don't know how the whole thing works when people get married, but I'd imagine so." My eyes widened. "Hold up! Do you mean to tell me I just—"

"Played with incest." Izzy finished, crossing his arms.

"Heh." I shrugged. "Who knew I had it in me?" I grinned for a few seconds before it dawned on me. "Oh man!" My face drooped. "Now this kills any hope of any future Otto/Keoni fics."

'_Like anybody would write one?_' Izzy thought, rolling his eyes. He then said, rather insincerely, "Hey, you never know. People can always have the fic take place before Noelani and Ray got married to avoid that little inconsistency. Or, they could create an AU situation in which Ray and Noelani never got married. Or even have them get divorced."

"Maybe… But the fact would still remain…" I sighed. "Let's get back to the fic." I turned to the camera. "Before I forget, I wrote this out before I discovered this _interesting_ fact, so don't think I paired them up just to create an incestuous situation."


	4. Twister’s Battle

Computer Thief!

Chapter Four

Twister's Battle

**::UNPAUSE!:: **

------------------------

"Heh, heh. This'll be perfect!" Twister grinned while clicking around on the computer. "Once that faker takes the computer from me, I'll just have to wait until _he_ gets off. Then _I'll _take it back. Let's see how _he_ likes it!" He threw his head back as he cackled insanely.

He browsed around for a couple of hours. Soon, however, that came to an end when he felt something rumbling in his stomach. He shot right up, clutching his stomach.

"Oh man! I shouldn't have had all those beans for lunch!" He dashed out of the room. "Gain way!" He zoomed past Lars and into the bathroom. The door slammed shut.

Ten or so minutes later…

::Fllllluuuuuuusssshhhhh!!!::

"Ahhhhh… Freedom…" Twister sighed happily as he stepped out of the bathroom. The flowers near the door died as he made his way back to the office. When he got there, he gave a small smirk as he saw You-know-who on the computer.

**::PAUSE!::**

"Voldemort?" Izzy asked. The crowd gasped at the mention of the master of darkness in the Harry Potter Dimension. I glared icily at my partner and grabbed my mallet.

::WHAM!::

**::UNPAUSE!::**

'_Stage one complete._' He thought before going into the living room to watch TV. He sat on the couch and started watching the Extreme Sports Network.

An hour or so later…

"ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz…" Twister snored. Drool was dripping out of his mouth. It looked like he'd fall off the couch any moment.

"_And that's all for today. See you next time!_" The guy on the TV yelled over the roar of the crowd. It went unnoticed.

"Lars! Phone call!" The sound of Sandy's voice caused Twister to jump up and tumble onto the floor.

"Uhhh… Wha?" He said dazedly. He wiped off the drool and stood up. He looked towards the office and saw Lars leave. The brunet went into the kitchen.

Twister snapped to attention as he chuckled evilly. He stepped towards the office. As he expected, the computer was still on a site. He immediately sat down and started clicking. He went back to the sports site he was at earlier.

A few minutes passed before the teen heard footsteps approach. This was followed by a gasp. Twister grinned as he felt a cold glare on him.

"Get off." The one in the striped hat looked over his shoulder. Lars was scowling at him. His fists were shaking at his sides.

"Can I help you?" Twister struggled to hide his smirk at his brother's shocked expression. The brunet glared at him again.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Get off." He hissed. The younger brother simply turned his back and went back to clicking.

"Nope. Sorry." He grinned again. He didn't notice, but Lars was creeping closer to him. "Maybe when I'm done for once, I'll let you have it."

"How about I let _you_ have it!?"

::WHAM!::

"Cut! That's a rap…" Twister said dizzily before falling out of the chair. Lars brought back his fist and sat down.

"That'll teach you."

The next day…

"Ok. He wants to play hardball? We'll play hardball." Twister said to himself. His hat barely stood on his head, due to the huge lump from yesterday. He was currently out in the backyard, filling up a bucket with water.

"All I gotta do is wait until I'm called for something. I'll put this bucket over the door and when Lars comes in, he'll get soaked! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

He grunted as he picked up the bucket and walked back into the house. He went into the office and set the bucket by the chair. He panted as he sat down. After getting back his breath, he logged on to the Internet. He browsed around, coming across the official No Worries site. Strangely, despite the craziness involved with the band, Sam still had the site up. Of course, it hasn't been updated since that horrible ordeal.

"Hmmm… I wonder what he said about us." Twister clicked one of the links.

The quartet's pictures showed up, along with a description of each of them. He read each of them, starting with his crush. He half expected the blond to make himself sound the best out of the four. He wasn't disappointed when he read that Sam was the leader of the group, that he was playing the keyboard for years, not to mention that he personally taught the singer, Reggie, how to sing! He practically busted a gut when he read that Sam got Otto to play the guitar well with his "gentle guidance." The grin disappeared when he saw what Sam had to say about him. He glared at the screen.

"'The worst drummer in the world!?'" He roared. "'Couldn't play to save his life!?' How dare he!?" He was absolutely livid.

'_Screw getting with him through the tape! I'll make him look so bad; he'll be too embarrassed to show his face around town!_'

He stood up, getting ready to go get his camera. He stopped himself as a thought came to him. The site was made five years ago. When he and Otto would bust Sam's chops. Of course the blond's opinion of him would be like that. He mentally slapped himself for thinking about revenge. He loved Sam with every fiber of his being. He couldn't harm a hair on his head even if he wanted to. Twister sighed and sat back down. He looked at his bio one more time before pouting.

'_Still though, he could've at least deleted it after that concert._' He left the site and went back to browsing around.

"Maurice, come here, please!" His mother said a few moments later.

"Coming, Mom!" Twister grinned as he stood up. He grabbed the bucket and walked over to the door. Using a ladder that was nearby, he climbed up and placed the bucket over the door. Smirking evilly, he put the ladder away and went to see what his mother wanted.

It seemed that see wanted him to clean his room. With a groan, he grabbed a broom and went to take care of his personal jungle. He made his bed and put away some skater magazines. He also put his clothes in the hamper.

Just as he got started on the rug…

::SPLASH!!!::

"My trap!" Twister grinned toothily as he dashed out of the room to gloat. "Ha! Gotcha fake…" His eyes widened. "…Er?"

The bucket didn't land on Lars.

The water didn't soak the elder brother.

Water wasn't dripping down the brunet's clothes, oh no. Well, water _was_ dripping down a brunet, but it wasn't Twister's intended target.

Instead, _Raoul_ was soaking wet!

Twister gulped and backed away as his father turned towards him.

"Heh, heh… I could explain. I think…" He tried nervously. Raoul lifted the bucket off his head and gave the boy a glare icier than the North Pole.

"Maurice…" He growled. Twister started sweating as he backed towards the door. Raoul drew closer. "I want an explanation." The boy chuckled, trying to think of something.

"You see," He gulped. "The thing is—SEE YA!!!" With that, he bolted out the door and ran down the hill.

"**MAURICE!!!!!**"

The next day…

"Whew! Yesterday was crazy! I didn't think I'd still be allowed to go out." Twister sighed. He was currently on his board, zooming through the streets. He put a hand to his chin. "What could I do to trap that faker?" It was then that he remembered part of what Otto told him the other day.

"Maybe I should try scaring him?" His eyes lit up. "That's it! I'll give that faker the fright of his life!" He laughed evilly as he made his way to the costume shop.

**::PAUSE!::**

"You know, I just thought of something." Izzy said.

"What?" I asked.

"Why has Twister been calling Lars a faker for?"

"Beats me…" I replied, shifting my eyes. Izzy gave me a curious look.

"You ok?"

"Oh yeah…" I said with a gulp.

'_Oh God, don't let him figure it out!_' I thought.

**::UNPAUSE!::**

Elsewhere…

"So where are Otto and Twist?" Sam asked. He and Reggie were at the beach, getting ready to surf a few sets. They were out in the water on their boards.

"Twister's still dealing with Lars and Otto's with Keoni." Reggie replied. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Keoni's here? When did he arrive?"

"Two days ago."

"He's been here _that_ long? Why didn't he say hi to us?" Reggie stammered to find an excuse.

"Uhhh… He wanted Otto to show him some new moves in private?" She chuckled nervously. Sam didn't believe her one bit.

"I would've seen the half pipe up." He said with his arms crossed.

"I meant surf moves?" She tried again. Sam kept that unbelieving look.

"Uh-huh. Well, could you at least tell me who Otto was screaming about the other day? Unless…" His eyes widened as he figured it out. "Keoni was the one on the phone." Reggie blanched. Otto trusted her not to let anybody find out and everything was falling apart! She tried to deny it, but she couldn't form a comprehensible sentence.

"Just answer one question." Sam said, stopping her rambling. "Is Otto gay?" Reggie tried to think about something to say to save her brother, but nothing came out. She sighed.

"Ok, you win, Sammy. Otto and Keoni are together. They haven't seen each other for so long. That's why they haven't hung out with us."

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?" Sam smirked at her. Reggie gave him a light glare.

"No." She smirked at him. "So what's the deal between you and Twister?" Now it was his turn to sweat.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." He said, turning away.

"Yeah right. I saw the way you've been staring at him." Sam blushed and turned towards her. He couldn't hide anything from his best friend. He sighed.

"Alright, alright. I love him. Satisfied?"

"Very. So what are you going to do to get with him?" Reggie asked.

"I have no clue." Sam replied. "I don't even know if he's gay. I was thinking I'd try to help him with his computer problems."

"You think you could stop Lars from—" Reggie made air quotes with her fingers. "—'Stealing the computer?'" They both chuckled at that.

"Well yeah. It's a pretty simple process. You see—"

"Hey look!" Reggie pointed towards shore. Sam turned and felt himself blush. Twister was riding towards the costume shop on the strand.

"Wow…" He said, drool forming at his mouth.

"Hello! Earth to Squid!" Reggie yelled, waving her hand in front of his face. Sam shook his head and gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry. I kind of got distracted."

"I'll bet." Reggie rolled her eyes. "Now's your chance to help him."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." Reggie nodded. "Hurry up before he does something stupid."

"Right! See ya later, Reg!" Sam waved before paddling back to shore.

"Oh Squid?"

"Yeah?" Sam faced her.

"Don't tell anybody about Otto and Keoni."

"No prob." Sam replied with a grin before continuing. When he got to shore, he ran towards the costume shop.

'_I hope he didn't leave yet._' He thought.

When he got to the store, he placed his surfboard against the wall and panted. He soon caught his breath and moved to the door. Before he could open it though, Twister jetted out, carrying a huge box and laughing insanely. Sam stared after his crush with a frown.

Later…

"Ok, Faker, you think you can beat me?" Twister started. He was on the computer, waiting for someone to bring him away from it. "I have not yet begun to fight."

"Maurice! Phone call!" His mother called.

"Well _that_ was fast." He grinned as he stood up. He walked out of the office and into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Twister! I'm glad I caught you._" Sam's voice said. Twister put on a forlorn look as he sighed.

"Sammy…" He quickly got over it though for fear of getting caught. "Uhh… What's up?" He moved into the hall so that he could see the door to the office.

Sam started talking, but despite who he was talking to, Twister didn't pay any attention. He watched the door like a hawk, getting ready to pounce on Lars the moment he stepped inside.

"_So anyway…_" Twister thought he saw Lars step into view, so he backed up. He waited for a few seconds before looking again. He saw a bit of purple disappear into the office.

'_Gotcha._' He grinned evilly.

"_I know the perfect way to stop—_"

"Yeah, yeah. That's nice, Squid, but I gotta deal with a certain faker. Talk to ya later." Twister interrupted before moving the phone to the hook.

"_Twister, wait!_" That was all Sam got out before the boy in the striped hat hung up. He dashed into his room and opened the box.

"Heh, heh, heh… Let's see you deal with this." He pulled something white out of the box, as well as a cape.

------------------------

Lars was tiredly clicking away. About an hour has past since he took the computer from Twister. Just as he was about to go to another site, a huge shadow loomed over him. He groaned as he sat back and swiveled the chair around.

"Look twerp! I—" That was all he got out before he took a good look at Twister. He held his mouth to avoid breaking out. "Wh-what is th-that?" The other boy gave him a defiant smirk as he prepared to speak.

"I am Manegg! Fear my ultimate ninja power, mortal!"

Twister was wearing a full-body costume that was shaped like an egg. It was covered with blue spots. The top of the costume was yellow. He was also wearing a red cape. There was a hole near the top for his head to poke through. Lars finally lost it as he rolled along the ground.

"PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! What the hell—WHOO!!! HAHAHA!!!—are you supposed to be!?!?!" Twist—I mean—Manegg was unnerved by his brother's hysterical laughing.

"I am Manegg!" He repeated. "You will get off this computer or face the wrath of my ultimate ninja power!"

**::PAUSE!::**

Izzy sighed and shook his head.

"Seriously, Boss, you gotta stop with the Sonic references."

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow. "What references?"

::WHAM!!!::

"You know exactly what references!" Izzy yelled, leaning against his mallet.

"Ow…" I stood up, rubbing my head. "Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about." He scowled at me.

"Manegg is Eggman backwards and Espio the Chameleon always goes on about his 'ultimate ninja power!'" He shouted. "Why can't you—Wait a minute… Is Twister dressed up in a cha—MMPH!!!" I grinned nervously as I covered his mouth.

"You'll ruin the joke."

**::UNPAUSE!::**

After a good five minutes of laughing, Lars finally got up, stifling some giggles. He still had a grin as he crossed his arms. He quickly lost the serious look as he laughed again.

"Whew… That's gonna keep me going for the next two years!" He said when he caught his breath.

"So, you gonna get off or do I have to show you my ultimate ninja power?" Manegg asked. Lars put on a bored look as he stepped up to the egg. He pushed the hero back, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Hey! Watch it!" Manegg yelled, regaining his balance. Lars smirked as he pushed him again. Manegg started losing his balance due to the weight of the costume. He sighed with relief as he got back on both feet.

"Will ya stop that already!?"

"Hmmm… Let me think about that." Lars responded, getting into a fake thinking pose. "Hmmm… NO!" And with that, he pushed the costumed boy with both hands, causing him to tumble over. Twister tried to get up, but he couldn't even get his feet on the floor.

"Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" He yelled desperately. Lars started rolling him out of the office. "Hey! What are you doing!? Manegg orders you to stop! Ugh… I'm getting dizzy…"

"Hey, ever hear that old nursery rhyme, Humpty Dumpty?" Manegg's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." Lars grinned as he continued rolling.

"Now, now. You know me better than that." When they reached the front door, he opened it and pushed Manegg down the stairs.

"AAAHHHHH!!!! OW! OW! OOOOOWWWWW!!!!" Manegg screamed as he tumbled down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he was sent flying.

When he landed in the middle of the cul-de-sac, the egg cracked and shattered, revealing Twister. He was dressed up in a full-body costume that was blue. It had flippers for hands. There were tiny pink, butterfly-like wings on back of the costume. Finally, he was wearing a tear-shaped hood that was complete with a floating yellow ball at the top.

**::PAUSE!::**

"AAAAWWWWW!!! So kawaii!!!" The Twister fan girls in the audience screamed at the image on screen. Izzy gave them a freaked out look before glaring at me.

"You turned him into a chao… What's next?!"

"Let me think." I answered with a shrug.

**::UNPAUSE!::**

"Ugh…" Twister groaned as he stood up. He looked around himself at the different pieces of the egg part of the costume. The ball turned into a squiggly line, indicating his rage.

"Oh _great_! Now I won't get my deposit back!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Where's a camera when you need one!?" Lars laughed before closing the door. Twister kicked the ground before proceeding to pick up the pieces of the egg.

"Twister!" The squiggly line turned into a question mark as he looked up. He soon saw Sam emerging from his house. The question mark turned into an exclamation point.

"Sammy!" Twister yelled happily. The exclamation point turned into a heart. He looked up at the symbol. "AHHHH!!!" He grabbed it and hid it behind his back. Sam walked up to him.

"Twist, I heard you screaming, so I—" He stopped and looked the taller boy over. He blushed as he resisted the strong urge to do a wolf whistle. "Uhhh… Nice costume, Twist."

"It's not what you think!" Twister yelled, afraid that Sam saw the heart. The blond gave him a humored glance as he crossed his arms.

"Let me guess. Another attempt to get Lars off the computer?"

"Maybe…" Twister replied sheepishly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you come in? You could use my computer." He offered. He grabbed Twister's hand and pulled him towards his house. He was planning on taking the opportunity to show his crush how to prevent Lars from taking the computer. But Twister had other plans.

"Wait! I can't just sit still while that faker is taking my computer time!" He protested as he pulled away. Sam sulked as the "chao" ran back to his house.

**::PAUSE!::**

"Quick question: Why in the world HAS Twister been calling Lars that!?!" Izzy shouted. I gulped. "I gotta figure it out before we move on! What reason is there for him to call Lars a faker!? It's crazy!" I sighed as he walked away into his dressing room.

"Five, four, three, two…"

A mallet was then seen flying through the air.

::WHAM!!!::

"I wondered how long it would take him to figure it out…" I said as I stumbled around dizzily.

"HUH?!" The audience yelled in confusion. Izzy, who was now extremely mad at me, walked back on stage.

"You thought you could pull a fast one on me, huh?!" He started as he picked up his mallet. "'Faker' is what Sonic and Shadow call each other, you hack!" I rubbed my head as I shook it.

"You forgot that I also identify Lars with Shadow."

::WHAM!::

"That too!" He roared, putting his weapon away.


	5. Sam’s Solution

Computer Thief!

Chapter Five

Sam's Solution

**::UNPAUSE!::**

The next day…

"Heh, heh. It may have cost my entire allowance for the next year or so, but it was worth it." Twister said as he walked out of the joke shop. He was carrying a box with him.

"With this Acme Joke Bomb, I'll scare Lars away from the computer for good! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" He laughed evilly. "If _this_ one doesn't work, I don't know _what_ will!" He made his way back to the house to make his final stand.

Once he got inside, he walked towards the office. The door was closed. Twister grinned as he opened the box and pulled out the bomb, which was your standard explosive device. Round, black, and had a fuse at the top. The teen pulled out a match and lit it. He then applied it to the fuse, creating a beautiful sparkle of death. With his weapon in hand, he kicked the door open.

"Ha! Defenseless! Surrender now or prepare to—Huh?" He looked around the office in confusion. Lars was nowhere to be seen. The computer was off at the moment. Twister grinned at his luck.

"Ahhh… It's nice to know that I don't have to worry about him for once." He walked over to the computer and turned it on. He sat down and set the bomb by the keyboard. The computer soon loaded.

"Guess I should go into that art program and deal with that video. I haven't done anything with it in about a week." He left the room to grab his camera. When he came back, he plugged it into the computer and opened the program. He was about to start editing when he noticed a loud hissing sound.

"Huh? Is there a snake in here or something?" The hissing continued. "I better take care of that. I hope it's not poisonous."

He got off the chair and crawled around the room, trying to find the source of the hissing. After a minute or two of searching, he didn't find anything. He shrugged and sat down again. The hissing continued. Twister groaned.

"Ugh! How's a guy supposed to get with the boy of his dreams if he can't even work!?" The hissing sounded very close. "Where the hell—Uh-oh…" He shifted his view a few inches to the right of the keyboard. His eyes widened.

**THE BOMB WAS STILL LIT!!!!**

"Oh crap!!!" He yelled as he picked it up. By now, half the fuse had burned up. Twister ran around the room, trying to find a safe place to place the bomb. He snapped his fingers after a few seconds.

"I got it! I'll just leave it here!" He placed the bomb by the monitor and walked away. He was almost out of the office when he stopped and slapped his head.

"Duh! The computer will get destroyed!" He grabbed the bomb and ran out of the room. He looked around frantically for a place to put it. He ran into the kitchen.

"Maybe the dishwasher!" He ran to the appliance and stuffed the explosive inside. "Whew…" He rubbed his forehead. His eyes quickly widened.

"Mom'll kill me if those dishes are trashed!" He pulled the bomb out and ran out of the house. He stood in the middle of the cul-de-sac as he looked around for a place to get rid of it.

"Oh man! What were they thinking, selling a bomb to a kid like me!?! Where am I gonna put this thing!?" The bomb was close to going off. He snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He gave the bomb the wind up and tossed it high above him. He breathed a sigh of relief. "There. Now it'll blow up in the air."

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas. At the exact moment that Twister threw the bomb, a seagull was flying overhead. The black ball of doom bounced off the bird and landed in the boy's hands.

"Aw _come on_!" He ran around the cul-de-sac for a few seconds before he stopped and slapped his head. "Duh! It was a _joke_ shop! Who'd sell a real bomb at a joke shop!? I bet this thing will probably just make confetti pop out or something."

And so, he allowed the fuse to burn up completely. A few seconds passed before the bomb glowed brightly. Twister's eyes widened as he turned to the camera.

"Why am I always wrong?"

::KABOOM!!!::

"AHHHHH!!!!" He screamed as he was shot up into the air. "It looks like I'm blasting off agaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiin!!!" He became a star.

**::PAUSE!::**

Izzy gave me a death glare as I chuckled nervously.

"Heh, heh… Oops?" I shrugged. He sighed.

"Ignoring the Team Rocket joke for a second, why _did_ the bomb explode?" I shrugged again.

"Well, the brand was _Acme_. What'd you expect?"

**::UNPAUSE!::**

The star dissipated and a charred Twister plummeted towards the earth. Seconds later, he crashed through the roof of Sam's house. Surprisingly, he landed in the blond's room. The whole room was shrouded in dust and debris. When the dust settled, Twister was revealed lying on his back.

"What a trip…" He groaned. He tried to sit up, but there was a weight on him. "Oh great… What's on me?" He opened his eyes and looked. A dazed Sam was lying on top of him. His eyes were spinning.

"Oh… What happened?" The blond groaned. He blinked and found himself staring at the object of his affections. Twister returned the stare.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said nervously.

"Same here." Sam said with equal nervousness. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes. "So…"

"So…" Twister replied.

Both boys desperately wanted to close the distance and enjoy the feeling of the other's lips on their own. Unfortunately, they still had no clue about the other's feelings. With a silent groan of protest from the taller boy, Sam got up and helped Twister to his feet. They dusted themselves off. The blond looked around the room and grimaced.

From the hole in the roof to all the debris lying around, the room was a wreck. Strangely, the only thing that was still intact was Sam's computer. He scowled at the piece of electrical equipment before glaring at Twister. The taller boy shook under the intense stare.

"That's it, I'm ending this." He said as he grabbed Twister's hand.

"Wha?" Twister gave no protest as he was pulled toward the computer. Sam let go of him and pulled up two chairs.

"Sit." He ordered.

"But—" Twister stopped himself when he saw the cold glare the blond sent him. He complied and sat down. Sam sat at the other seat and booted up the computer. "Squid, I need to get back. I still got the computer until Lars shows up."

"No. You're staying here." Sam said icily. "I know a foolproof way to finish this and you're going to listen, GOT IT!?!?!" Twister gulped and nodded.

"Good. Now listen carefully. I have been trying to tell you that I know how to stop Lars from day one, but you didn't want to listen." Sam started. By now, the desktop showed up. "Watch carefully. Here's how it works." He moved the mouse cursor over to the Start button and clicked it. A menu popped up.

"First, you click on 'Control Panel.'" He clicked that icon and a window appeared. "Next, you click on 'User Accounts.'" Twister nodded as Sam clicked on the icon in question. The window changed.

"Click on 'User Accounts' again." Doing this caused a new window to appear. Sam moved the icon to the bottom of the window, which was a picture of Twister. The boy in question didn't notice it as Sam clicked that one. A bunch of options appeared.

"Then, you click on 'Create a Password.' After that, you enter a password in the two spaces provided." He did so. "Next, you click the bar labeled 'Create Password.'" He clicked that one and the window displayed a question.

"When it asks you if you want to make your folders and files private, click 'No.' Trust me, it'll make things easier."

"I trust you, Sammy." Twister said lovingly to himself as Sam clicked the icon in question. The window went back two screens to the one that had the options.

"Now this is the important part. When you are done using the computer, you MUST come back to this window and click on 'Remove Password.' If you don't do the procedure that appears, the computer will be locked when you shut it down and no one but you can get on it when it's turned on."

"So? Why can't I just leave it in?" Twister asked. Sam gave him an exasperated look.

"You're not the only one that uses the computer. Your parents use it too." He clicked the icon and typed in the password he created in the box that appeared. He clicked 'Remove Password,' causing the window to go back to the previous screen. He then redid the entire procedure, creating a new password.

"Now in order to successfully block Lars and anybody else, you have to do this as well." Sam went back to the desktop and right-clicked the middle of the screen. A little menu appeared by the mouse cursor. He clicked on "Properties." A small window appeared. It had several tabs on top. "Now, you click on 'Screen Saver.'" He did so and some options appeared.

"Now, you see the part that says 'Wait?'" He turned to Twister, who nodded. "You set it up so that your computer's screen saver comes on after a minute of inactivity. After that, you click the check box that's next to it. This will set it so that when the screen saver is turned off, you have to enter the password you created in order to reuse the computer." He set the computer exactly like that and closed the window. He then sat back.

"Now what?" Twister asked with confusion.

"Now we wait." Sam replied.

About a minute later, his computer's screen saver turned on. It featured some fish swimming around an ocean. After a few extra seconds of waiting, Sam moved the mouse. The screen saver turned off and a log in window appeared instead of the desktop.

"Go ahead. Enter a password." The blond said to the redhead.

"But I don't know it…" Twister replied. Sam sighed impatiently.

"Just do it." Twister nodded and reached over the keyboard. He typed up the first word that came to him.

'_Squid._' He then pressed Enter. A box popped up. It read, "This password is incorrect. Try again."

"Woah! It works!" He said excitedly. Sam rolled his eyes, but nodded at his crush.

"Now all you have to do is set it up for _your_ computer." Twister gave him a nervous look.

"I don't know… What if I forget how to do it?" He turned away. Sam gaped at him. The shocked look turned to a glare. He grabbed the other boy's shoulders and made him face him.

"Listen up. I've been ignored and interrupted too long for you to just give up! It's easy! It doesn't even take five minutes to do! You're gonna set up a password and you're gonna block Lars from coming on your computer while you're on! **GOT IT!?!?!**" He shook Twister a few times to make sure it stuck. When the room stopped spinning, the one in the striped hat nodded nervously.

"Good. Now get going. Mom's going to kill me when she gets back." Sam let Twister go. The taller one started walking out when he stopped.

"Oh, Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Twister turned and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks for the help. I appreciate it more than you think." Sam blushed and turned away slightly.

"No prob. Now go do it."

"Yes sir!" Twister saluted before running out of the house. Sam stood there for a few seconds before a thought came to him.

"I was holding him…" He sighed happily as he fainted among the rubble.


	6. Epilogue

Computer Thief!

Epilogue

The Two Boys' Love

Twister was sitting in front of the computer again. He was currently thinking about whether or not he could do this. He shook his head.

'_Come on._ _You could do this!_' He thought. '_Just remember what Sammy told you!_' He put on a stern look as he nodded.

'_Right. Here goes._'

He moved the mouse to the Start button and clicked it. When the menu popped up, he highlighted "Control Panel" and clicked it. When the window came up, he clicked on "User Accounts." When the window changed, he clicked on the icon that was also labeled "User Accounts." After that, another window opened. He noticed that the icon on the bottom left was labeled, "The Rodriguez Family."

'_That must be the same link Squid clicked on._' He thought. He clicked on that one and a new menu appeared. He clicked on "Create a Password." When the window changed to the two spaces, he put on a thinking look.

'_What do I use as my password?_' He held his chin in thought. '_Whatever I pick, it's gotta be something Lars would never be able to guess in a million years. …But what?_' He closed his eyes as he tried to think of something.

There were a multitude of things he could use as his password. The places he likes to visit. The foods he likes to eat. The year he was born. His favorite cartoon. His favorite singer. His favorite sport. He could even mix those preferences up or just use a phrase from a movie or something. He started thinking of anything that could be used. His eyes shot open as he figured out the perfect password.

'_It's so obvious! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! Nobody will be able to guess it!_' He grinned as he typed in the password twice and clicked "Create Password."

After answering no to the question that followed, he closed out the windows and right-clicked the desktop. He clicked "Properties" in the menu that displayed and opened a new window. He went to the Screen Saver area of the window and set the wait time for a minute. He then clicked the checkbox for the password prompt. After that, he set up the screen saver for the computer (one wasn't set up prior to him opening the window). He decided to pick the "3D Text" option. He set it up so that it would display his name. When it was done, he closed the window and sighed.

'_There. Done._' He smiled. '_Hey! Sammy was right! That didn't take long at all!_' He bowed his head and sighed.

'_I wish I listened to him at the start of this whole thing. It would have saved me a lot of trouble, injuries, and money; both mine and Sam's mom's._' He grimaced, thinking about how much trouble Sam will get in when Paula finds the damage, as well as how much it would probably cost to repair the roof.

'_Well, unless I get a job and work for a few years, there's no way I can pay to fix the roof._' He sighed before going into the art program. '_Maybe the video will make up for it._'

Later…

'_Alright! Everything's all set up!_' Twister thought happily as he closed out the art program. '_All I gotta do is film Sammy and the rest will take care of itself._' He leaned back as he held his chin. After a moment, he brought his head up with a grin.

'_I wonder if he'll come with me to ZGZ right now!_' He turned to leave the room when he noticed that it was dark outside. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

'_Was I on the computer **that** long?_' He shrugged and turned back to the computer.

The screen was black and displayed the words, "Twister rules!" in 3D letters. He moved the mouse, which made the screen saver turn off. A log in window appeared. Remembering the password he created a few hours earlier, he typed it in and pressed Enter. The screen displayed the desktop. He went on the Internet. As usual, he browsed around for a while. About a half hour later, his parents and Lars arrived. Things were pretty uneventful for the most part, but eventually…

"Maurice!"

He'd be called away from the computer.

"Yeah, Mom!?" Twister called.

"Could you please take out the trash!?"

"Sure! I'll be right there!" Twister got up and held his chin.

'_The screen saver's supposed to come on a minute after I leave the computer alone._' He thought. '_Lars might come in before then._' He shrugged and sat down.

'_Oh well. Mom can wait a few more seconds._'

And so, he waited until the screen saver came on. Once the screen turned black, he left to do the chore. As he made his way into the kitchen, Lars walked into the office. He walked over to the computer. He gave a perplexed look at the screen.

"'Twister rules?'" He gave a snort to that. "In a million years maybe. Now to see if there's anything worth looking at." He sat down and moved the mouse. The log in window appeared.

"Huh?" He said, raising an eyebrow. He read the screen. "'This computer has been locked. Only an administrator may unlock it?' How did that happen?" Scratching his head, he hit the Enter button. He was denied entry. The brunet started sweating.

"Oh crap… Don't tell me they could stop you from using your computer if you curse at message boards!" He tried typing something. He was again denied. His eyes widened.

"Oh man… Don't tell me I broke it! Mom and Dad will kill me!" Afraid of what his parents would do to him, he hightailed it out of the room. A few moments later, Twister walked into the office. Lars raised an eyebrow at the sound of typing.

"Huh?" He walked over to the office door. He gasped when he saw Twister looking at a web site.

'_But how?_' He thought. '_I wasn't able to get in because of that weird window!_'

"Maurice!" Their father called. Lars stepped away from the door. "Could you come in here?!"

"Coming!" Twister replied. About a minute later, he stepped out of the office. Thinking that whatever made the computer mess up was taken care of, Lars went back inside. Like before, the screen saver was on. He moved the mouse, making it turn off. The log in window from before appeared.

'_What the—?! But I just saw Twister using it! What's the deal?!_' He tried typing in random letters. '_Knowing him, that's exactly what he did._' He pressed Enter, only to get the same result. He was denied entry. He groaned.

'_This is a joke! How come **he** could get in while I can't!?!_'

He walked out of the room and slumped into the living room. Twister yawned as he walked into the office. A few minutes later, the light was turned off as he walked into his room to sleep. Lars took the opportunity and walked inside the office. He turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. His eyes widened when he saw a log in screen appear.

"I… I… Ohhhh…" He fainted in front of the computer.

The next day…

"I don't believe it, Sammy!" Twister cheered. He was in his room, talking to Sam over the phone. "It actually worked! Lars can't get on!"

"_See? What'd I tell you?_" Sam replied. "_Now, aren't you glad I showed you how to block him out?_"

"You bet!" Twister grinned. He then frowned as he thought over what the blond just said. "Sammy?"

"_Yeah?_"

"I'm sorry."

"_For what?_" Sam asked confusedly.

"For ignoring you this whole time. If I just listened to you from the start, I wouldn't have had to worry about Lars and your roof wouldn't be busted."

"_Oh, it's alright._" Sam said cheerfully. Twister raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"_Yeah! I've always wanted a skylight anyway. Because of what happened yesterday, half the work was taken care of. Mom **was** a little ticked off about the roof, but she just hired the contractors. They'll be setting up the skylight and fixing the roof in a few days._"

"_That's_ good to know." Twister sighed with relief. "Anyway, you should've seen Lars last night! He was a wreck!" He laughed at the sight of the brunet freaking out.

Outside the room, Lars was trudging around, depressed that he couldn't use the computer.

"_By any chance, you **did** remember to remove the password after you were done last night, right?_" Sam asked. Twister gulped.

"Err… Define 'Remove.'" The blond groaned in response.

"_I'm surprised your parents haven't said anything yet._"

"You know, it's the weirdest thing. Since we got the computer, I've never seen Mom _or_ Dad on it." Twister replied. "It's always been Lars or me." He chuckled. "I guess I might as well say 'just me' now since I set up that password."

Lars' ears perked up after hearing that.

'_So **that's** it, huh?_' He thought, putting an ear against the door. '_That little twerp and the Squid must've set up a password so I can't get on._' He cursed inwardly.

'_I can't do anything about it._' He grinned. '_Unless I beat the password out of him._' He snickered evilly. Unfortunately, he snickered a little too loud. Twister turned to the door before looking out the window.

"_Are you sure you should be talking about the password out loud?_" Sam asked. "_It's supposed to be your personal secret. You can't go around bragging about it._"

"Don't worry, Sammy." Twister said, shooting a mischievous glance towards the door. "No one will be able to guess the password, which is '_Twister is number one!_'" He said that last part louder. Lars grinned toothily.

'_Bingo._' He snickered as he made his way to the office. He booted up the computer. When the log in screen appeared, he typed in the password. When he pressed Enter, however, a window appeared telling him he was denied!

'_What the—?! I just heard him say it!_' He roared inwardly. He snapped his fingers. '_Duh! He probably didn't type it in properly._' He reentered the password as "twister is number 1." He was again denied. He growled.

'_Maybe he mixed the casing._' He entered the password as "TwIsTeR iS NuMbEr 1."

Still didn't work.

'_Maybe as one word?_'

Nope.

'_Maybe he typed it in Spanish._'

Sorry.

'_BACKWARDS!?!_'

You are the weakest link. Good bye.

'_Ugh!_' Lars held his head. Just then, Twister walked by, camera in hand. The older sibling stood up and faced him with a glare.

"YOU!!!"

"Me?" Twister pointed at himself innocently.

"Yeah! What's the password?!"

"Sorry. My lips are sealed." The younger brother made a zipping motion with his right hand.

"I'm not going to ask you again. What is the password!?!"

"Not telling." Twister said, shaking his head with a smirk. "You'll have to catch me first!" With that, he ran out the front door.

"WHY YOU—!!!" Lars chased him out the door. He proceeded to chase his younger brother around the cul-de-sac. "Just wait until I catch you!"

"Nyah, nyah!" Twister turned and stuck his tongue out. That only made Lars increase his speed. The younger brother's eyes bulged. "Yikes!" He ran up to Sam's door and knocked frantically.

"Sam! Let me in! Quick!" Sam hurriedly opened the door and gave him a freaked out look.

"Twist, what are you—" He didn't finish as Twister pushed him inside and slammed the door shut. He quickly locked it. Seconds later, Lars pounded on the door like a madman.

"Twister!!! When you get out here, you're mine! The Squid can't protect you!!!" He roared. Twister laughed heartily.

"Oh man! That was perfect!"

"What happened?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lars thought I said the password out loud, but I just made it up!" Twister replied, stifling small giggles.

"That wasn't the password?" Sam asked with surprise in his voice. He didn't think that Twister was so crafty.

"Right! The _real_ password is 'Squid is cute!' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" The taller boy held his sides. Sam gaped at him. He just heard the three greatest words in the world. Ok, they were only the three _second_ greatest.

"Tw-Twister… Do you mean it? Was that really your password?"

"Yep! I knew for sure he'd never figure it out! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Twister was rolling on the floor. Sam meanwhile, was blushing profusely. "Come on Sam! It's hilarious! HAHAHAHAHA—OH MY GOD!!!" He slapped his hands over his mouth when he realized his mistake. "Sammy, I can explain!"

"Then go ahead. I'm all ears." Sam replied, trying to hide a smirk. He didn't need Twister to say it. He already knew the truth. And he was glad. All he needed was the taller boy to say those three words.

"Sam…" Twister took a deep breath. He couldn't deny it any longer. "The truth is I love you. I wanted to use the computer to make a really cool video of you to show my feelings. But because of Lars, I didn't even come close."

He turned away, not wanting to see the look of disgust that was most likely etched on Sam's face. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Twister looked over his shoulder and saw the blond boy. Tears were falling and he had a small smile planted.

"Sammy…?" He turned around. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around the other's waist and buried his face in his chest. He let loose his tears. Twister confusedly wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Why are you crying?" Sam looked up and gave him the biggest grin he could manage.

"Because I love you too!" He yelled, seizing the taller boy's lips in a deep kiss.

Given the moment and their difference in height, it was somewhat sloppy. But it didn't matter to them. Twister returned the kiss, happy that he didn't need the video to win the blond's heart. The boys soon separated for air. They just stood there, holding each other. Sam leaned his head against Twister's chest.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What does this make us?" They both looked at each other.

"I guess boyfriends. That is, if you don't mind having a nerd." Sam chuckled. Twister grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said before they shared another kiss. "So what do you think everybody else will say?"

"Well, I think Reggie will be alright with us." Sam replied. "Otto and Keoni will be too. That is, if they ever come out." Twister stared at him in surprise.

"You mean they're…" Sam nodded. He then raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice it."

"Well, they _were_ acting weird when I saw them the other day…" Twister said thoughtfully. They were silent for a few minutes. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday, when you showed me how to block out Lars, what was the password you used?" Sam looked at him with a blush.

"Y-you don't want to know." He turned away. Twister smirked.

"Oh no you don't. I told you my password. The least you could do is tell me yours." Sam sighed.

"Alright, alright. My password was 'Twister is a hottie.'" He blushed darkly after revealing that. Twister gave him a devilish grin.

"Is that a fact?"

"Y-yeah…" Sam said with a nervous gulp. "You're not going to jump me, are you?" Twister shook his head.

"Unless you want me to. I want to take our relationship nice and slow. We got plenty of time to do that kind of stuff later." Sam sighed with relief.

"Good. I don't need my mom to catch us in that kind of position. She'd have a heart attack. She doesn't even know I'm gay."

"Neither do my parents." Twister shrugged. "But we'd have to tell them sooner or later."

"Yeah, but not right now. I just want to spend time with you."

"Fine by me." Twister gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well how about we exchange e-mail addresses?" Twister looked at Sam in confusion.

"E-what now?" Sam gaped in disbelief.

"You're _joking_! You've had that computer for about a week and you don't even have an e-mail address? Even _Otto_ has one!"

"Yeah right!" Twister scoffed, finding it hard to believe that Otto even owns a computer.

"I'm completely serious. He's always at the Tony Hawk forums under the name 'Rocket Boy360.'"

"Hey, I saw his posts! Who knew he had so much to say about the Hawk?"

"You're surprised?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Twister looked up. After a moment, he looked down at the blond.

"Now that I think about it, no."

"Well, come on. Let's set up an address for you." Sam said, dragging his new boyfriend towards his room.

**THE END**

------------------------

Post-story Conversation

The audience cheered and clapped. A few of them were still laughing. I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Whew! I thought I'd never finish that one!"

"Well, that's another RP slash fic to go in the history books." Izzy grumbled, crossing his arms. I glowered at him.

"There's just no pleasing you, is there?" I sighed and turned to the camera. "Anyway, the procedure that Sam and Twister used is a real method you can use to block people if they're always taking the computer whenever you decide to step away from it. Just don't forget to remove the password when you're through. Otherwise, there may be big trouble. Anyway, til next time, see ya and don't forget to review!" I waved at the camera.


End file.
